gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Maze
| location = Yellow Jack Inn, Sandy Shores | target = O'Neil brothers O'Neil ranch and meth lab | fail = Wasted Busted Gasoline blew Tao Cheng dies The Translator dies | reward = Jerry Can available at Ammu-Nation | unlocks = Friends Reunited | unlockedby = Trevor Philips Industries Nervous Ron |todo = Go to the O'Neil brothers' farm. Get to the vantage point on the hill. Destroy the O'Neils' meth lab. Pour a gasoline trail leading outside. Shoot the gasoline trail to ignite it. Get away from the house.}} Crystal Maze is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''that protagonist Trevor Philips does independently at the Yellow Jack Inn in Sandy Shores, San Andreas. Mission Trevor arrives at the Yellow Jack Inn and confronts Tao and his interpreter. When they mention they want to pursue other jobs, Trevor threatens them to get them to tell him who they are working with, the O'Neil brothers. Trevor, now furious, proceeds to the O'Neil ranch, calling to threaten Elwood O'Neil on the way there. Upon arrival, Trevor begins a heavy assault against the guards and goes to the basement where the O'Neil's meth lab is located. Trevor then picks up a Jerry can and pours a trail of petrol outside and all through the house, he ignites the trail, causing the house to explode in a blazing inferno. Trevor then proceeds to leave the area. Mission Objectives *Go to O'Neil ranch. *Kill all the O'Neil brothers and reach the meth lab. *Pick the Jerry Can. *Make a gas trail from the meth lab to the outside of the house. *Shoot the gas trail. *Leave the area. Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 10 enemies with a headshot. **Perhaps an oversight, your headshots only count for the 10 enemies who are clearly visible from the vantage point. There's two on the lower left most playing with pistols, one drinking on the left of the ground floor, one scouting and two chatting on the second floor, two chatting and two loading a van on the lower right. **If Trevor takes too long, two of the O'Neil brothers will finish loading the van and drive off. Trevor will comment on this. Normally this just mean you have two less enemies to worry about. But if you want all of the headshots you must kill those two before they leave. Ideally before they get into the van. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. **Killing all 10 enemies from the vantage point stealthily will greatly conserve your health and armor. **Some of the brothers are loading a van, letting them go makes things less complicated. However killing them is required to get the gold medal. **When assaulting the building, going in from the back door will give you more cover *2 Birds 1 Stone - Kill 2 enemies with one shot. **Can be easily done as several brothers are having conversations, thus the bullet can kill them both linearly. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80%. **Using a low damage weapon will allow Trevor to score more hits should he miss too much earlier. Deaths * O'Neil brothers (Ernie, Earl, Dale, Doyle, Daryl, Dan, Ned, Dalton, Don, Larry, Chester and various other guards) - Killed by Trevor Philips for stealing his opportunity to work with the Chengs. Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "''Police in Blaine County are requesting increased resources from the state to deal with the latest outbreak of drug-related violence. The highly lucrative crystal methamphetamine trade seems to be headquartered in the towns around the Alamo Sea, while it is also believed several Mexican cartels also have a presence in the area. Police have attributed several recent massacres to an on-going turf war thought to involve four or five gangs from Los Santos and two or more local operations. Some recent shootouts have been so bloody, some local politicians are calling for increased firepower and have requested either military or paramilitary support to control recent events. Don Percival, CEO of Merry Weather has offered his company's services." Bleeter Posts *@calliejj16 - "shit anotha meth lab destroyed at the alamo sea gettin very worried about my supply" *@grapeseedcharlie - "Just heard about the massacre up at the O'Neils. Whole farmhouse burned to the ground. Never liked the bastards but that aint right." Soundtrack Trivia *The name comes from the British game show The Crystal Maze, which was popular in the 1990s. *In the trailer, Trevor ignites the gas with a Molotov cocktail while in the artwork he uses a Dippo lighter, but in the game, it can only be ignited by shooting the gasoline trail, unless the player has Molotovs, which can be obtained at an old dock at the boathouse in western Sandy Shores. The player can throw it at the trail or through one of the windows to start the fire. *As Trevor enters his Bodhi or some other vehicle, the radio will be tuned to Los Santos Rock Radio and "What a Fool Believes" by The Doobie Brothers begins to play. Trevor will comment on this, angrily stating that the music is "...all fucking wrong" before switching to Channel X. If the radio in Trevor's vehicle is already tuned to Channel X, however, Trevor will not make a comment. *The house explosion scene is similar to the house explosion from the ''I Am Number Four'' film. *If the player returns to the house after Trevor torches it, they will catch fire. However, they will not be able to roll the flames out and Trevor will continue to burn until he dies. *Should the player shoot the Jerry Can instead of picking it up while inside the meth lab, an unlimited number of explosions will occur, surpassing the duration of Trevor's Special Ability. **If the Jerry Can is detonated using a Sticky Bomb (as it is unlocked after Friends Reunited, the mission must be replayed in order to have access to the bombs), the same will happen, although the house will be destroyed as normal. **Trevor walking away from the explosion in slow motion is most likely a reference to the popular film cliché where characters are depicted leaving the scene of an explosion unfazed by the destruction behind them **It could also be a reference to "Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions", which is a soft rock song dedicated to the film cliché said above. *If Trevor returns sometime after the mission, the house will revert to normal, as if Trevor never did anything to it. This is presumably an oversight. *This is the first time the player is required to use the Jerry Can in the storyline campaign. Gallery CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS1.png|Trevor entering the bar. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS2.png|Trevor talking with the Mr. Chang. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS3.png|Trevor interrogating the translator. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS4.png|Trevor heading to the O'Neil farm. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS5.png|Trevor taunting Elwood O'Neil. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS6.png|Trevor overlooking the farm. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS7.png|Trevor sniping the brothers. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS8.png|Trevor sneaking around the farmhouse. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS9.png|Trevor discovering the basement meth lab. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS10.png|Trevor laying a trail of gasoline. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS11.png|Trevor walking away from the exploding farmhouse. CrystalMaze-GTAV-Mission-SS12.png|Gold medal. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_20_-_Crystal_Maze_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Crystal Maze Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_20_-_Crystal_Maze_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_20_-_Crystal_Maze_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Drogenhölle es:Laberinto de cristal pt:Labirinto de Cristal Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V